


Don't Forget Me, Brother

by KingKovic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/pseuds/KingKovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel was still in Heaven, his favorite little brother was Castiel. When the fighting started, they made a plan to escape. It didn't go so well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget Me, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> As expected, I don't own anything. This may or may not be rewritten to continue on to another story.

          Gabriel wasn’t created to stand up and fight during a conflict unless he absolutely had to. He was created to bear God’s messages; to fly quickly through battles to deliver messages to Michael which were too delicate to be delivered any other way.   
          He spent most of his time with Anna, who was created to fight but always had a mothering instinct about her. Together they played with the fledglings and made sure that they were well taken care of. Out of all of his younger siblings, Gabriel favored the youngest Castiel the most.  And as much as Castiel was created to fight, he wanted to be just like Gabriel.   
  
          So Gabriel taught him everything that he learned from Lucifer. It took Castiel awhile to grasp what his brother was teaching him but other than that he was a fast learner.   
          Some of the other angels began to question the relationship between Gabriel and Castiel and as he grew, he was forced to see his older brother less and less. But somehow, Gabriel would go to his quarters and find the fledgling sitting in the middle of the room, smiling up at Gabriel asking what they would be doing that night.   
  
          Then the fighting started. Lucifer believed that their father’s newest creation, the humans, were flawed and he refused to be their servants. More often than not, Castiel would be in Gabriel’s quarters, not wanting to see the battle that so many of their siblings were for.  They believed that what Michael was doing was right. Gabriel and Castiel were in the minority of Heaven. God was long gone and no one knew where he was. All those years of spending time together caused Castiel to think like his older brother.   
          “Gabriel… Is there any way we can escape? We don’t need to be here… I don’t want to be here and I know you feel the same way Brother.” Castiel said one night as he sat wrapped up in Gabriel’s wings, watching the humans.   
          “Cassy… I don’t think we have a chance to make it out without having the same fate as Lucifer…” Gabriel muttered, pulling Castiel closer. He was making a plan for them to escape, possibly safely. “But… There could be a way…” Castiel turned quickly in his brother’s lap, facing him.   
          “How?” He asked, his grace fluttering excitedly. Gabriel smiled softly and brushed Castiel’s cheek with his wing, silently telling him his plan. He watched the fledgling’s eyes grow wide and a small smile play on his lips.  
          “Gabriel…” Castiel whispered, looking in his brother’s eyes. “Y-you know I can’t do that…”  
          “Cassy. You can try. It’ll only be for a few moments. I have faith in you little brother…” Gabriel said, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________

          They went through with their plan that night. They were getting close to leaving Heaven.  
          “Alright Cassy… Are you ready?” Gabriel asked, pulling out his archangel blade. Castiel swallowed, looking at it, fear in his eyes. “Cassy… We don’t have to do this. There has to be another way for us to do this…” But Castiel had the stubbornness that the learned from Gabriel and he took the blade from Gabriel. It hummed, not used to the grace of a fledgling.  
          “There isn’t another way Gabriel…” He said, positioning the blade where his heart would be if he was human. Right before he thrust in, a voice sounded from behind him.   
          “Well, well… Gabriel.” Castiel felt Gabriel’s grace heat up at the tone.  
          “Zachariah…” He spat out. Zachariah’s duty was to alert Michael to traitors within Heaven. Castiel froze, his eyes wide. They were caught. There was no way that it would work.   
          “Gabriel… What are you teaching our little brother? That betraying your family is good?” Zachariah asked, walking over and placing a gentle hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Gabriel’s wings spread out, as he ground his teeth. “Little Castiel… Willing to kill himself because of what honest old Gabriel told him. Did you know that he was close to Lucifer, Castiel? That he was the favorite brother of the worst traitor heaven has seen?” Castiel closed his eyes, the blade still positioned by his heart.   
  
          “Cassy… You can do it… It’ll be over and we’ll be okay… I promise.” Gabriel said. Zachariah laughed.  
          “You’re really going to listen to him? By even thinking of this plan, he betrayed heaven… And you’re just like him and Lucifer.” Castiel shot one look at his brother, before the illusion fell and Castiel stumbled out from his hiding spot.   
          “Gabriel…. I’m sorry…” Castiel muttered, looking up at Gabriel, tears falling down his cheeks. Gabriel wiped them away with his wing, pulling him closer.   
          “It’s alright Cassy… I love you.” He muttered, wrapping his arms around Castiel before whispering. “Castiel… It’s looking bad for me… I need you to do it for me. You can be retrained. Made to forget me… I’m an archangel. I love you little bro…” Castiel looked up at Gabriel, sadness etched onto his face.   
          “Ga-gabriel…” He said, reaching over to grab his angel blade. “I-I don’t want to…”   
          “You need to Cassy. I love you.” Gabriel muttered, kissing his little brother softly. “Don’t forget me…” Gabriel smiled sadly as he took Castiel’s hand and guided it to his heart and pulled his hands forward, driving the blade into his chest.   
  
          Castiel sat there, shaken, as Gabriel’s grace poured out of his body, his hands still wrapped around the blade. Zachariah came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
          “You did Heaven a favor Castiel. We don’t need traitors like him.” He said, helping Castiel up and leading him back. Castiel stole a glace over his shoulder and saw the illusion of Gabriel disappear and the real one come out from hiding and grab his blade. Winking at Castiel, Gabriel was gone in a soft sound of feathers.   
  
  
  


          The next time the two brothers saw each other, Castiel didn’t remember who he was at first. But then what he had been taught in Heaven came to him and he was angry. Angry that this traitor was alive.  
  
          And that broke Gabriel’s heart.

END 


End file.
